kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaigan Ghost
is a ghost hunter-themed video game based on Kamen Rider Ghost. It also served as the basis for the Kaigan Ghost Gashat. Game Description ''To be added. History Pac-Man Virus Created by Genm Corp. CEO Kuroto Dan through data recorded from the Ore Ghost Eyecon loaned to him by Takeru Tenkuji, the Kaigan Ghost Gashat was used by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid to assume the Ghost Gamer as Ghost himself used the Ex-Aid Ghost Eyecon that Emu had gifted to him earlier; fighting together with their exchanged powers, the two Kamen Riders ultimately performed the Critical Strike and Omega Drive respectively to pacify the Pac-Man Virus. Soon after, Dan recorded the action of Ghost's predecessors: Drive, Gaim, and Wizard, as they fought against the Next Genome Institute's Bugsters. Through the data recorded, Dan would create an assembly of seventeen Heisei Rider Gashats. Ganbarizing Following the incident with Dr. Pac-Man, Dan instructed Emu to return the Kaigan Ghost Gashat to him at Genm Corp. only to have a Collabus Bugster confront him as part of his operation to collect data on the Legend Rider Gashats. With the Kaigan Ghost Gashat on hand, Ex-Aid assumed Ghost Gamer again to engage the Bugster only to be quickly beaten back at which point Dan arrived and provided him with the Gashats of the preceeding three Kamen Riders to fight back. Once the battle was finished and the data collection with it, Dan reclaimed the four Rider Gashats under the guise of Kamen Rider Genm, using them to complete his Ganbarizing Gashat. A manifestation of appeared as part of a gathering of the first seventeen Heisei Riders which empowered Genm as he performed the Ganbarizing Critical Strike, defeating the three doctor Riders with one Rider Kick. Returning to his lair, Dan announced to Parado, who had taken the guise of Dr. Pac-Man, that everything was proceeding according to plan as his assembly of Gashats was completed. Ghost Gamer *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm "Legend Rider Stage") **Level 1 **Level 2 Ghost Gamer LV1.png|Ex-Aid Ghost Gamer Level 1 Ghost Gamer Level 2.png|Ex-Aid Ghost Gamer Level 2 Enhancements *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (SO-DO Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) **Level 3 ***Robot Gamer ***Combat Gamer **Level 5 ***Hunter Gamer Robot_Ghost_Gamer.jpg|Ex-Aid Robot Ghost Gamer Level 3 Combat_Ghost_Gamer.jpg|Ex-Aid Combat Ghost Gamer Level 3 Hunter_Ghost_Gamer.jpg|Ex-Aid Ghost Gamer Level 5 Kaigan Ghost Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers. Behind the scenes The first legend Rider Gashat to be introduced, Kaigan Ghost and its associated Ghost Gamer first appear in the film Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Riders and are reprised in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm. Notes *The Gashat's Level 2 jingle is a remix of Taddle Quest's Level 2 jingle. *The Gashat's Level 3 jingle is a remix of Mighty Action X Level 3 jingle. *Alongside Magic The Wizard, Kaigan Ghost is the only Gashat whose Level 1 form is visible to the viewers. Coincidentally, both games feature Kamen Riders whose powers tied to supernaturalism. *Uniquely, the Action Gamer-based stripes across the Ghost Gamer's thighs up to the Rider Gauge are colored orange to match Ghost; the following Rider Gamers introduced in Part. I: Legend Rider Stage and Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing are alternately colored silver or purple to distinguish depending on their usage by either Ex-Aid and Genm respectively. **The Ghost Gamer suit, specifically the orange lined undersuit and orange boots, would be repurposed to create Ex-Aid's Double Fighter Gamer. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm'' ***''Part. I: Legend Rider Stage'' ***''Part. III: Final Legend Stage'' Sources *'' '' - Page 10 References Category:Ex-Aid Games Category:Kamen Rider Ghost